tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
- Contestant = - Intern = }} |name = Goku |caption = Goku as a contestant, then an employee |Team(s) = Epic Winners |Season Ranking = 20th |Episode Eliminated = You Might Pass |Full Name = Son Goku |Nicknames = Goku Douche |Eye Color = Blue |Hair Color = Black, then blonde in Super Saiyan form |Friends/Allies = Himself Hulk Hogan Macho Man |Enemies = Everyone; Adam, Eve, and Superman specifically |Relationships = None |First Appearance (employee) = Shakespeare Dat Ass (himself) Mass Durbate (clone) |Job = Intern |Coworkers = Hulk Hogan Macho Man Neil deGrasse Tyson (season 2) Michael Jackson (season 2) |Job Status = Working (fused with Clone Goku)}} This page is refering to the original Goku. If you want to read about the clone, go here. Goku, labeled The Cocky, was a contestant on the team Epic Winners, until being disqualified in You Might Pass. In Shakespeare Dat Ass, he returns as an employee, but due to a fight with Superman in Avengers, is later cloned. Info Goku, later Clone Goku, was a very thick headed, dominance-seeking player. He was very violent and prone to fights, and his strength made him a risky competitor. However, his pride protecting natures got the best of him when he destroyed a bridge and was disqualified. He later came back as an employee, but he never gave up his old nature, instead focusing on ridding Adam. His argumentive side is once again his falling, as he begins a fight with Superman, resulting in his temporary unconsciousness and cloning. After he fuses with his clone, his arrogance and anger tones down quite a number, but he still retains his pride and confidence. He does gain the childishness of his clone as well, such as cockily referring to himself as a genie once and later doing the Kaka-Trot to distract Hitler before unleashing his Kamehameha Wave. History Season 1 Goku first appeared in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, making cocky remarks about himself most of the time. He eventually made it to shore, helping his team win. In Wright Wing Brothers, Goku had to prevent Muhammad Ali's barrel from hitting him, and was about to do so by blasting it with a Kamehameha, only for it to abruptly roll off the path. In The Dynamic Do-Over, he began to flirt with Eve, much to both her and Adam's disgust. Although doing it to find out her weakness, he would later begin to be jealous of Adam, and sparks their rivalry. Goku gets into a fight with Adam in Apoca-Rick, resulting in him getting kicked in the nuts before a successful attack, and unintentionally flashs Eve his nuts. When he returns as a "zombie", he succesfully does the Kamehameha, blasting Muhammad Ali into Neil deGrasse Tyson's robot, Junior, and sparking their rivalry. Goku spends most of You Might Pass arguing with Justin Bieber and Adam, and flirting with Eve. Eventually, Bieber pushes him to the point where he destroys the bridge to prove his strength, and must be saved by Gandalf. He is then disqualified. Although not appearing Cooking With Chemicals, he is talked about by the others behind his back. This is continued in I'm Feeling Lucky, where he is later resurfaced by Hulk Hogan and hired. He makes his debut as an employee in Shakespeare Dat Ass, where he continues his hatred for both Adam and Eve. He is also required to be a judge for the challenge, where he takes the oppurtunity to bash Eve, and gives the Team Massive Failures points for seeing Lady Gaga's panties in a wardrobe malfunction. Goku has minor roles in Pretty the Fool and High Heroes in a Half Shell, with barely any lines. In the later, he does feel a strange sense of joy while relaxing in a hot tub when Adam is struck in the groin in a different area from him. Due to the chemicals from Cooking With Chemicals, he gets into a fight with Superman during Avengers, almost killing the contestants, and has to be stopped by Neil deGrasse Tyson, who is chilling in the hot tub. In the end, he is cloned, and reserved by Thomas Edison for expirimentation. His body makes a brief appearance in At Least Lee Tried, where Eve spies Edison expirimenting on it, who then orders Clone Goku to carry her out. It later again appears in Who Will Go Fuhrer? when Eve sees Thomas Edison approaching with his body before quickly leaving. Goku returns as a character in History Repeats Itself, first fighting his clone, then fusing with it after it tricks him. Goku then sides with Napoleon Dynamite and his group to get rid of Hitler. Season 2 Goku drives the boat over with the contestants in Another Pilot, Eh?. Info *Goku is the second person disqualified, after Marilyn Monroe. *Goku is the only competitor to return in the same season but not compete, as he returns as an intern. **He is the second person to be an employee and competitor in general, as well as Poe and Yet to Come. *He is one of the contestants to have a clone, after Adolf Hitler. **His clone is the only of the two not used in competition. *Goku is the first villain that is not competing, as he served as an antagonist from “Shakespeare Dat Ass” to “Avengers”. Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Employee Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Pre-merge